


Письма из Франции

by Finsternis



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finsternis/pseuds/Finsternis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он мертв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма из Франции

Париж заполнен запахом духов и одиночеством - густым, душным, как летние ночи по берегам Сены - пузырьками в бокалах шампанского и пустотой в голове. Город – черно-белая мозаика лиц, которые он без труда стирает из памяти. В ней больше нет места – все занято мертвыми глазами Рэйчел - или Ребекки, - разочарованием на лице Питера, раздражением и непониманием во взгляде Моззи. 

Тео покоится на том же кладбище, что Нил, а он перебирает имена, примеряет на себя придуманные жизни и старается не скучать по Питеру и по Элизабет, старается не скучать по Моззи, старается не скучать по Нилу Кеффри.

Ему снится Манхеттен, и он идет в Дефанс. Французская подделка отдает дешевым вином и палеными духами, и вечером в своей квартире с видом на Елисейские Поля, он рисует Нью Йорк и подписывает его очередным чужим именем. 

Иногда он идет на Монмартр и рисует прохожих. Рыжая девушка в очках с острыми плечами и острыми скулами в небесно-голубом платье сидя на неудобном стуле ждет пока полноватый горе-художник грубыми мазками нарисует ее неживой портрет за десятку. А он с улыбкой отдает ей карандашный рисунок, на котором она шагает по краю фонтана на Площади Согласия. Он представляется ей очередным чужим именем и не зовет ее на кофе.

Софи он тоже не зовет на кофе, он встречает ее на приеме в музее Д’Орсе и обещает ей вино в своей спальне. До вина не доходит, а аромат ее духов на подушке держится дольше, чем ее имя в его памяти. 

Потом случается Катрин, у которой в гостиной висит подлинник Моне, и постельное белье нелепого розового цвета. Иногда он набирает первые восемь цифр Лондонского офиса Стерлинг Бош, прежде чем сбросить. Сара – последняя женщина которую он почти любил. Для нее он тоже мертв.

Его тошнит от коридоров Лувра. Он заимствует Мону-Лизу на неделю, заменив оригинал подделкой – даже не лучшей из всех тех, что он сделал за годы. Джоконда улыбается ему своей загадочной улыбкой, и напоминает о том, что он мертв. Он возвращает оригинал, проснувшись среди ночи под ее укоризненным взглядом.  
Он сжигает вынутую из рамы подделку сидя на ступенях Сакре Кёр, глядя на подсвеченную огнями паутину Парижских улиц и на языки пламени у своих ног. 

Ему впервые за вечность снится Кейт, его мертвая Кейт. Иногда ему кажется, что в толпе он видит Мэттью. Слишком живого Мэттью Келлера.

Он завтракает в кафе у пожилой Аннет, Аннет чем-то напоминает ему Джун. Только Аннет француженка, которая рассказывает ему о Париже во времена оккупации и подает лучшие в Париже круассаны.

Он покупает себе Берлинетту и гоняет красную стерву по Кольцу Сарте. Он складывает бесчисленные лилии из богемской бумаги. Открытки на Нью-Йоркские адреса лежат пухлой пачкой у него в столе.

Он пьет Бордо на веранде. Кажется, что у вина нет вкуса, кажется, что на губах пепел. Мертвые свободны. Мертвых не ищут. Мертвых не найдут. У него больше нет сил быть мертвым, и он все еще помнит Нью-Йоркский адрес Питера Берка.


End file.
